I Tried
by KidPhazon
Summary: 2 friends, 1 goal, 1,000 ways to fail. The Host fanfiction. Co-written by TrulySheena
1. Friends Till The End

Disclaimer: I have never read The Host by Stephenie Meyer, but I did get a crash course on it from a good friend, TrulySheena

**Disclaimer: I have never read The Host by Stephenie Meyer, but I did get a crash course on it from a good friend, TrulySheena. So I'm gunna give this a shot… in the head **

**--**

"You idiot! Pick that shit up before the ants get at it!" Jesse scowled at Rommel. Jesse was always a laid back kind of guy. That is, before _they _arrived. After that run in with the seekers, things weren't like they used to be. He would lose his temper quickly and fiercely. But, it would never last. Rommel was the one that would keep him in check. He grew up a lot in those 3 years, but when Jesse would explode, Rommel would resort to his stupid self, and it worked.

"God, I'm sorry! You know, if we ever find the perfect place to hide, what're you gunna do with all those handgun shells?" Rommel asked, bending over to retrieve the slices of bread.

"I don't know… hopefully we get to blast some seekers in their eyes, huh? Grand Theft Auto status." Jesse smiled at the floor and rubbed his scalp. He turned slowly and stared at the dirty window leading out to the street.

"We should get going," Rommel added. "I wanna visit Noels' grave before we head to Colorado."

"Sure, dude. Now here." He tossed a Red Bull at his companion and opened his flask. "We'll need to stay awake if we want to get out alive." He grinned and took a swig from his flask. It was filled with Red Bull. He wasn't much of an alcoholic. He put it back in his pouch and closed the pocket. He reached over to his dad's old glock, and cocked the hammer back. He stared at it blankly and stuffed it in the holster.

"You ready? I got a bad itchable and its riding on me, man." Rommel scratched his ass and then made a flinging motion with his fingers. Jesse busted out laughing and so did Rommel.

"Shut up and get the keys," Jesse said, still laughing. He walked towards the door, looked it up and down, then slammed his foot into the door, which then flung off its hinges and fell on the floor. He looked at Rommel, who looked blankly at the empty doorway.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"The streets were empty, so Jesse took it upon himself to drive double the GODDAMN SPEED LIMIT!" Rommel shouted out loud. Jesse focused on the road, swerving to avoid a pickup truck on its side. He slowed down and entered the graveyard.

"We're here! Man, I hope there aren't any drunken parasites crying over anyone's grave now. That would suck…" Jesse thought out loud. He turned off the engine and stepped out the car. Rommel followed him, surveying the area with his flashlight. He nodded his head and walked over to Noels graveplot.

"Poor bastard… I told him to lay off the Jack Daniel, but noooo…" Jesse sighed and moved his hand from his forehead, to his chest, then both his shoulders back to his lips and sent it upwards. He turned towards Rommel and extended his arm like it was a red carpet event. Rommel kneeled down next to the gravestone and looked at it. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Jesse walked over and patted his back.

"Come on," Jesse nudged toward the BMW and Rommel nodded. He walked over to the car, looked at the grave over his shoulder and got in the passengers' seat. As he turned on the car, the entire graveyard was illuminated. There stood a lone seeker. His eyes silver and his hand gripped on a jet-black shotgun. Jesse panicked and burnt out backwards out of the graveyard. The seeker took aim and let a shot ring out. Rommel cried out in pain as the shell hit his right arm.

"Fuck he got me! Fuuuuuck," Rommel gritted his teeth in pain. Jesse fixed the cars position and sped off. He glanced over to his friend several times. His patience slimmed with every grunt from his companion. He stopped hard and nearly hit his face on the steering wheel.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He exclaimed, fumbling with the wounds. He applied anti-bacterial spray and bandaged Rommels arm. "That was too damn close. Are you okay?" Jesse asked, sighing with relief. Rommel clenched his eyes and opened them, then nodded. Jesse looked at his arm and then turned to the road. He gave the car some gas and continued on. His eyes were glued on the road, but his mind was stuck on the future. Were the ramblings true? Was there an underground society in Colorado? Jesse only prayed and hoped that the man who had gotten infected knew what he was saying before he lost all consciousness. Thank God, for that man. Jesse took another drink from his flask and tossed it aside. It was a pretty long drive from East L.A to Arizona. But they had time to kill.


	2. Big Mistake

**I'm going to try and make this worth reading even though I never actually READ the book P**

--

There was a time when Jesse was skeptical of the idea that there were other intelligent life forms. He would have never thought he'd be running for his life. The sunlight streaked across the sky and shined on the hood of the car.

"What the hell, man. If the sun had a heart, I'd blast it," Jesse grumbled.

"Where are we?" Rommel asked, rubbing the sleep off his face. He stretched his left arm and then scratched his right arm. The bandages were still on it, a reminder to fear the seekers. Jesse looked at him and gritted his teeth. He turned back and looked at the passing sign: Welcome to Colorado.

"I think we're home," He said. Rommel sighed and stuck his head out of the window. "I hope that guy was right. If he's lying, I'm going to personally shove my hand down his spine, and go Scorpion on his soul… FATALITY!" Rommel exclaimed and made a spine-ripping movement with his arm. Jesse laughed and lost control of the car. He swerved onto the side of the road and slammed the brakes.

"Holy shit! What's wrong with you!?" Rommel cried and hopped out of the car. He walked out into the trees and took a deep breath. Jesse sighed deeply and felt his pulse. It was pumping over 9000 thousand miles per hour. He looked up.

"Yo, Rommel!" He yelled out the window. Rommel twisted his head back.

"Guess what my pulse is!"

"What?"

"It's OVER NINE THOUSAND!" He exclaimed and made a crushing motion with his fist. He cracked up and Rommel fell to the ground clenching his stomach.

"You're and idiot…" Rommel said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He sat back in the car and put his seatbelt on. He looked over at Jesse and felt his heart drop.

"Are you boys okay?" asked a young female. Jesse looked behind him and his pulse sped up. This woman was beautiful. Her silky brown hair, her lips, her eyes, her hips, her legs…

"Excuse me, I'm up here…" she let out a giggle and got serious all in one second.

"I'm sorry miss! Ahem…we're fine, my buddy here just had to tinkle. Thanks for asking, though." Rommel waved his hand and exposed his arm.

"Oh my, are you okay? Do you need a No Pain? " Her gaze was on the wound.

"I'm fine, thank you," Rommel smiled. He knew they needed to leave. Now. "We have a party to go to, so we're in a rush. Goodbye, miss…" His voice trailed off.

"Chokes On Dick…" She said softly. Jesse tried hard not to laugh. Rommel played it of like a cough.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way. Goodbye." Jesse started the engine back up. Then he had a realization...

"Um…excuse miss, but can you come back here real quick?" Jesse saw in her eyes that she was worried. He took no chances, as she put her hands behind her back and made her self look cute with a small smile. Rommel saw this too, and pulled the pistol from Jesses' holster.

"Yes?" She asked politely. He took a minute and then breathed heavily.

"Let me see your neck."

"…I don't think so…"

"Trust me." Jesse said and slowly pulled back the collar on his shirt. This was a giant risk, but he had a gut feeling. And it was a bad one.

"You're a human!" she exclaimed and pulled out whatever she had behind her, but Rommel pulled the trigger first and hit her in the temple. She fell hard and her pistol slid out into the road. Jesse slammed the pedal and sped off, leaving the lady seeker to bleed helplessly.

"Fuck! I thought she could really help us with our medicine problem!" Jesse yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Are you insane!? You know you just sealed our fate right!? Damnit!" Rommel cried and threw the gun on Jesse's lap.

"Don't worry, we'll make it! Just sit back, relax, and let the cool breeze calm your nerves," Jesse said and breathed deeply.

"Are you shitting me?! We're screwed! I can't believe you did that…"

"It was worth a shot, alright. If we play it off, they can't catch us." Jesse knew that was a lie. There was no way they could get out of shooting a seeker in the face, but the least they could do was lay low until they could think of a way to getting to the safe haven. He spotted a dirt road leading into the forest. He turned into it and drove down for half a mile until they ended up in front of an old, decrepit bar. It was empty and was still standing. It was perfect.

"I think we're safe here. Theres no one around for a mile and its out in the forest! What reason would they have to be around here?," Jesse said, turning off the engine and stepping outside.

"I guess you're right," Rommel said, scratching his wounded arm. He stepped out the car and looked around. There were trees for miles. He sighed and walked into the bar with Jesse.

"Damn, It stinks like 20 day old… HOLY-" Jesse covered his mouth and his eyes widened. He stepped back slowly and let go of his mouth. He retched and vomited. Rommel walked forward, prepared to see what Jesse had saw. His eyes widened as well and he plugged his nose. The corpse must have been a few days old. The blood had dried up and the wound was turned brown. In _his _left hand he held a revolver. 6 shots… well, 5 now. In his right, was a slip of paper.

_Dear, human survivor,_

_My name is Jonathan Steele. I have given up on life as you can see. I hated the fact that we must hide ourselves and fear for our lives every waking second. I could not stand it, so I decided to end my life so there would be one less body to use. I know what I did was harsh, but I was fed up with living like this. Now I need to get to the point. I know this will save a handful of humans but it's worth it. There is an underground passage in a store called "OneStop". If you continue down Route 25 you'll see it. Enter the store and asked the store keeper where he keeps the suicide pills. He'll nod his head and show you to the basement. He will peel back the wallpaper and reveal a hidden door. Thank him with a No Pain. I have one in my left pocket. I wish you the best of luck, and may your God be with you. It would be a dumb move to leave this here for a seeker to find, so destroy it at once. Be safe._

Jesse wiped his mouth and spat on the floor. Rommel went through Jonathans pockets and found the No Pain.

"The hell?" Jesse asked confused.

"I think I know where we have to go," Rommel said with a smile. He handed the letter to Jesse. Jesse scanned the letter and smiled.

"This son of a bitch… he just saved our lives." Rommel laid on a bench and closed his eyes.

"Hey, what're you doing? We gotta go!" Jesses face lit up, but Rommel was half asleep. There was an empty bench and Jesse sighed. He walked over and laid down, shutting his eyes. He silently prayed to himself and fell asleep.


	3. Death and Rebirth

**Gar, I hope I c****an end this shit soon. It's getting kinda boring.**

**--**

"Fuck you, mornings," Jesse grumbled. He slapped himself in the face, got up, and stretched. He hit Rommel to get up and Rommel striked back. Jesse chuckled and walked towards the window. It was still fairly light outside, and he had figured it wasn't morning at all. Rommel walked up beside him and yawned.

"You ready for the trip?" Rommel asked, smiling. He walked outside and unlocked the trunk. Jesse followed him outside, grabbed a pack of Red Bulls, and threw them in the drivers seat. Rommel removed 2 and pass one to Jesse, who was in the back messing around with the handgun. Rommel started the car and made a U-turn.

"Hey, do you think we'll ever get to see our old friends again? We kinda separated over the last year, but I'm sure they're doing well by themselves." Jesse scratched his curly hair, which reminded him of his long lost friend, Kara Jordon. She was the best friend a guy could have. Very smart and kind. He hoped she was alive somewhere, maybe at the safe haven in Arizona.

"I hope we do," Rommel added. "Ever since we lost Noel to the alcohol poisoning, there's been an empty feeling in my heart, no homo. Heh, you know who else I miss? Bria. Man, she was hilarious. Oh yeah, can't forget Ricky, or Jeremy, or…" Rommel's voice trailed off in thought.

"Okay, dude, too many sad memories." Jesse joked and finished his Red Bull. Even though he was joking and cool, inside he was afraid. He felt the car stop and he rose up. He eyed the area and spotted a cop car. Rommel had stopped the car because it was blocked off, which made him nervous. Thank God it was the afternoon and the sun was out. Jesse moved up on the passengers seat and looked ahead.

"What should we do? If they stop us, we're done for," Rommel said nervously. He swallowed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to pass riiiiiight… now." The cop started to direct the traffic onward. Rommel sighed and drove one. "What did I tell you? I got that psychic shit from Kara," Jesse grinned and stuck his head out the window. Many thoughts race through his head, but one thing always kept hitting him in the back of the head: If anything happened to Rommel, his life would be meaningless. All the effort he put into surviving was thrown in the garbage if he didn't survive with Rommel. He was plagued with this thought, and it drove him slowly insane. There was nothing to stop him from thinking this way. He had no goal. If they were able to make it to the safe haven, what else was in store for them? Jesse sighed heavily and drank another can of Red Bull.

"I wonder why I never got into alcohol like Noel," He thought out loud.

"Because you cringe every fucking sip," Rommel joked and cracked up. Jesse laughed and threw the empty can at him. His stomach growled loudly. Jesse opened up a can of Pringles, ate half of the can and tossed it aside.

"Are we there yet?" Jesse asked whiningly. He looked outside of the window and saw that they were in a town. It was nothing special, but this meant something. It meant they were almost home free. Rommel parked the car along the curb, and turned off the car. Jesse climbed out the passenger seat and stretched his limbs. Rommel stretched his as well, and pulled back quickly. His arm was still hurting and it didn't get any better.

"We really need to get something for that arm," Jesse said concerned. He eyed it up and down, but Rommel replied, "It's cool. I can survive," and walked into the store. It was empty and smelled of dead chicken. Jesse walked over to the counter and an old man walked around. He had a smile on his face and walked with a hunched back.

"How may I help you gentlemen," he asked. His eyebrows covered his own eyes, but he could still look dead at them.

"Yes, umm… we were wondering if you had _suicide pills_," Jesse asked, applying emphasis on the password. The old mans smile turned into a grin, and he walked out of the counter and moved slowly to a latch on the floor. He motioned for them to go first, but Jesse held the latch and allowed the old man to go first. The man nodded and stepped down. Rommel followed and then Jesse. The basement was dark and damp, illuminated with a single light swaying lightly. The old man walked to the very end and grabbed onto a slightly torn piece of wallpaper. He tore it along a slit and revealed the hidden gate behind it.

"Thank you for your business gentlemen." There was knocking on the ceiling of the basement. "Looks like I have another customer waiting. Ahem… Hold on, I will be with you in a moment!" the old man yelled and looked back at the two friends. He opened his eyes and out from the left eye came a silver gleam. The footsteps got closer and the shop keeper pulled out his revolver. All in one motion, Jesses life had changed forever. The shot rang out, Rommel hit the floor, dead.

"NO!"

Jesse nearly fainted, falling to his knees. The old man pulled back the hammer once more, and 4 shots rang out. The old man clutched his chest, coughed out blood and fell to the floor. Jesses gaze never left Rommel. His eyes and mouth were closed, while Jesses was wide and open. He let a few whimpers before moving his hand over his mouth and falling backwards away from his murdered friend. He looked around the room and spotted a figure walking towards him. He pulled his pistol out and aimed it.

"Stay fucking back! Stay the fuck back!" he screamed and the figure halted.

"Wait, don't kill me! I'm a human!" the female voice cried back. 'A human?' Jesse thought.

"Step into the light!" he ordered. The female complied. All it took was one look at her to make Jesse let his weapon drop. The female looked no older than him, he facial features were soft and her hair was cut short. She was a sign. She stepped forward and stared at the old man. She shot him at point blank range and kicked his body. She stepped forward and helped Jesse up.

"Who are you?" she asked softly. She glanced at Rommel's body and averted her gaze back to Jesse, who had tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…no I'm not okay. My friend was just killed in front of me, no I'm not o-fucking-kay." Jesse looked over at Rommel's body and made a motion across his body. He formed a cross and then lowered his head and hands into a prayer. He walked back to the girl who was tearing. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Is that sniff your friend?"

"Yeah… he was my only friend… and I can't believe hes gone." Jesse slammed his foot into the old man repeatedly. He walked to the other end of the basement and let out a heavy sigh. "What's your name, girl"

"Mich-Michelle…" she said in-between little breaths.

"I'm Jesse. Where did you come from? Where are you headed?" he asked, calming down.

"I'm going to Arizona… I heard rumors of a safe area for humans. But it's only a rumor. This was supposed to be the beginning, but I'm having second thoughts."

"Yeah, me too. I don't think we're safe here anymore. We need to move and find a way to get to this safe haven." Jesse grabbed Rommel's body and propped it on his back. He wasn't gunna let his best friend just rot in a godforsaken basement. He began his climb to the ladder and Michelle followed.

"What are you planning on doing with him," she asked curiously, avoiding the blood dripping from the corpses cranium.

"I have no clue, but I do have an idea." He chuckled to himself and laid Rommel's body in the freezer section of the store.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Jesse asked, wiping the blood from his pants. Michelle nodded and pulled out a black RAZR. Jesse flipped it open. There was a Silent Hill 3 wallpaper, with the games cover. Jesse smiled at it and dialed 911. He tossed the keys to Michelle and she caught them. Jesse motioned to the black BMW out front and Michelle walked to it.

"Hello, 911?"

Michelle moved to the passengers side and turned on the car. A few minutes later Jesse walked outside and got in the drivers seat.

"Where's your car, Chelle? I'm gunna call you Chelle from now on because it takes the hassle out of forgetting your name," Jesse said, smiling.

She smiled back at him and replied, "I took a cab." She looked in the back and grabbed a Red Bull. She gunned it down, tossed the can back and turned on the radio. No one was going to fill that empty hole in his heart, but Michelle was looking like a great filler.


	4. Sexy

**Disclaimer: If you are reading this, then you must have searched pretty hard for it.**

**--**

A cop car flew past the black BMW. Jesse tried not to think about it, but hoped they would at least not try to violate Rommel's life less body. It was no use to them now, so there was little chance in him getting a proper burial. Many thoughts face through Jesses head. So many memories, it made him depressed. He looked over at Michelle, who was looking at her cell phone. Jesses eyes traveled around the strangers body. There was something about her, but he couldn't help but be very attracted to her. Her soft facial features and her short black hair… what was there not to be attracted too? He averted his gaze to the street light and he continued to drive. Michelle was too busy looking through her phones photo album. She selected one picture: her sisters picture. Tera was Michelle's only sister, and she was gone. Taken down by seekers one night right in front of her eyes. Ever since that night, Michelle had zero tolerance for the creatures, even though, deep down in the back of her brain, she was one of them.

"So, what's your ish?" Jesse asked.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her deep thoughts and replied, "Oh… hehe I just really hate those fucking seekers." She gave him a cute smile and then reached for her duffel bag she snuck into the back. She unzipped it and pulled out a sub machine gun. The removed the clip and checked the inside for flaws, then inserted the magazine and cocked it. Jesse looked over at her doing this, then back onto the road.

"Wait… how the fuck did you get a duffel bag in he-" He started, but was cut off.

"I was gunna steal your car," she said and picked up a sniper rifle. He was caught off guard by this and stared at her blankly. There was something about this girl that he couldn't quite but his finger on, but her charm was making it difficult for him. Jesse discarded this thought back into his subconscious and continued on the road.

"Woah, what the shit?" he thought out loud. In front of him was a row of road blocks. Past that was giant empty spot where there was once a bridge.

"Are you kidding me!?" he yelled and turn the car back around.

"No wonder the road was empty," Chelle said, throwing the sniper rifle in the back seats. Jesse grumbled under his breath and drove back into the town. He handed Chelle a map that he took from the store. "What do you need me to find?" she asked.

"Look for another way into Arizona," he asked angrily. He was running low on gasoline, and he had no money. If worst came to worse they would have to steal another one. And things did come to worse.

"It's getting late. We have to get some sleep and find another route," Chelle said softly. Jesse nodded and pulled over to a motel. They couldn't even make it back into town, but there were plenty of cars to hijack. He parked in an empty spot and walked over to the small shack. It was nighttime, and he knew to be careful.

"Good evening. Do you think me and my lovely wife could get a room? We'd appreciate it a lot." James leaned over the desk and whispered, "She's PMSing really bad so I wouldn't want to get her in a worse mood. And if you don't know what that is…" Jesses voice trailed into a low whisper and smirked. The workers eyes widened. He walked outside and told Michelle.

"You're an asshole…" she said and walked towards the desk. Jesse laughed to himself and accompanied her to the door. The worker at the desk was already holding the keys and smiling. Jesse could tell he was nervous, but dared not to laugh. He grabbed the keys and smiled back at him.

"What now separate bedrooms!? You expect me to sleep with this mother fucker all night!? You son of a-" Jesse yanked her outside before she could get another word out.

"Thanks, man!" He told the guy, who was scared of Michelle more than ever now. Jesse let out a giggle and then looked at Michelle who was giving him the stick eye. He straightened himself out handed Chelle the keys, who snatched them away and stormed off. Jesse walked over to the car to retrieve all the shit: 6 cases of Red Bull, a duffel bag full of weapons and ammo, and 8 cans of chicken noodle soup. He made 3 trips and crashed on the bed.

"Fucking hell, I can't wait to get some sleep!" he exclaimed and stripped down to his white beater and boxers. He turned on the TV. "Man, these parasites are really smart, dude. Here's to them not finding us!" He opened up a Red Bull and drank it in one breath. He switched over to the news. "Bah, look at those fucking bugs, trying to take over our inventions. Those bastards could suck my di-" Jesses sentence was cut off by the sight of Michelle. Not only was she incredibly cute, but under her layers of clothes, she had a body! She strutted out in her bra and panties and crawled into bed with Jesse, who was trying so hard to hold back what he knew was going to come if he kept looking at her like that. She fixed her position in bed so that her body was facing Jesses. Now, it was getting difficult.

"Wow, you look incredible, Chelle. If I wasn't so embarrassed to thank the Lord, I would!"

She giggled and smiled at him. "Why would you be embarrassed?" she asked softly. She looked at him up and down, but he turned right before she could get passed the torso. 'Damn these small beds!' he said in his head. He looked back at Chelle and replied, "It's nothing, I'm just shy around beautiful girls." He saw Michelle blush and move her head to the left.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never been in bed with a cute guy before," she said without looking up. Jesse pulled the covers over him and turned to face Michelle. They're faces where very close to each other and both of them were too shy to say anything. They just laid there, eyes locked. Michelle snapped out of it and got up from the bed.

"While you were making up lies to the poor soul in the desk, I found us an alternate route," she smiled. She showed the map to Jesse and estimated how long it would take to get there. He nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan." He passed the map back to Chelle and she threw it on the desk. All at once, Jesse went back to his funny self.

"When I wake up all my shit better be here," he told Michelle with a straight face. It took her a while before she realized the joke.

"Very funny, you ass," she laughed a little then laid back on the bed. "Goodnight, smartass."

"Goodnight, sexy ass," he replied. He was waiting for a knee to hit his spine, but nothing was harmed. She giggled. It was time for him to get some well deserved rest.

Jesse woke up with a sudden jolt. He looked around the room and saw nothing but whatever was illuminated by the light outside. He sat up for a while and then that thought came back from his mind. He looked over at Michelle, who was sleeping peacefully. He got another gut feeling. This time, it was a bad one. He walked over to Chelle's duffel bag and pulled out a flashlight. He hoped to God this wasn't true, but he had to check. He clicked on the flashlight and opened Michelle's right eye.

"No fucking way."


	5. Funny Names

**Disclaimer: For the sake of the children, I will not write a detailed love scene, Kara!**

**--**

"Get up, now," Jesse ordered, holding a revolver in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Michelle opened her eyes and immediately moved back.

"What are you doing?!" she cried. She looked at him, then at his hands. She knew that he knew. "It's not what you think! I wasn't going to use you, I swear!" Her hands where over her head, and she was shuddering violently. Jesse never let his aim down, but slowly was losing his anger. He dropped his arms and let out a sigh. "Please, Jesse… believe me…" she said softly.

"How is this possible?" he asked her. "How can you be you and a soul? This is crazy!" Jesse sat on the bed beside her. He looked at her face, scared.

"I don't know how I can explain this simply, but I have this little voice in my mind, right? Well, that voice was once a human, before I inhabited their body. That voice…it showed me all the evil that my species was doing to the humans, and it made me hate. How could my people do this to other organisms, and expect to live in peace? I decided to accept this fact and so I became a seeker hunter. I root out the seekers, and kill them off, one by one. But, I don't just go around killing any seeker I see. I plan the attack and execute it efficiently. I need this body, because without it, what good am I to help correct the wrongs of my species? Then again, I am using a body that does not belong to me, and I know personally how much Michelle would love to feel her emotions again. She wants to feel you pressed against her body and- oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Jesse laughed at this and replied, " Well at least now my other question was answered." Michelle blushed. "Have you ever thought about using another body?"

"At first, but I was skeptical. I didn't wanna lose Michelle or cause grief onto another human being…" Michelle replied. She looked down and played with her hair.

"I understand. Maybe if we make it to the safe haven, we can do the transfer!" Jesses face lit up once again. Michelle smiled.

"Yeah, I hope we can, too," she added. Her eyes never left Jesses eyes and vise versa. The two looked at each other hoping one would lean in closer. Michelle took the initiative and moved closer. Jesse saw this and moved in as well, pressing his lips onto hers. They were still teenagers after all, so it wasn't a surprise that they made out for 10 minutes and held each other all night.

It was morning. The sunlight beamed through a small slit in the window. Jesse was half awake and felt something latched onto his back. It was Michelle. He grinned and turned over to face her. He gave her a kiss and she slowly woke up.

"Hey," he said.

"Heyyy, sexy," she smiled. "Ready for the trip of our lives?" She kissed him back and shot out of bed. All that Red Bull must have gotten to her all in that moment. She strutted in to the bathroom and turned on the sink. Jesse got up and put his jeans on. He thought about what had happened last night and how it was to farfetched to be true, but so was this whole situation. He had no choice but to believe her. He slipped on his shirt, and then his vest. Michelle walked out of the bathroom and into her jeans. She slipped on her tank top and her army watch. She threw her scarf and coat into the duffel bag. Jesse looked at her top to bottom and raised his eyebrows. She laughed and bit her bottom lip. Apparently, it was WAY easier for men to get turned on by women.

"You're all ready, smartass?" Chelle asked. She flung the duffel bag around her shoulder and grabbed 2 cases of Red Bull. She kicked the door open and walked outside. Jesse followed her, carrying the rest of the supplies.

"How are you gunna get that car open without getting our asses caught?" Jesse asked, dropping the stuff in front of a silver mini van.

"Easy, it's 5 in the morning and I'm a professional," she replied, fumbling with the lock. After a few tries, she got the front door open. Jesse smiled at her as she got in and open the trunk for him. She hotwired, while he packed.

"Man, you must really be something else, Michelle. Unless all that skill is the soul," He said. Michelle looked back up from hotwiring and replied, "It's mostly Michelle. I come from Singing World. My real name is Sings Very Softly. Ironic, huh?" She finished hotwiring the van and revved the engine. Jesse reclined the seat and drank a Red Bull.

"Well, Sings, I'm glad that you decided to pick a beautiful girl as your host," Jesse smiled.

Michelle started to drive out of the parking lot. "She says thank you, and she also thanked me for finding such an awesome, insane person like you," she giggled. "She just hopes you don't turn out like James. Who's this James?" Sings questioned. Jesse chuckled.

"He's not important, but I promise, Chelle, that I will never turn into his psycho ass." Sings nodded and tossed the map to Jesse, who picked it up and pointed at the first route.

"We have to take route 70 all the way through Utah," Jesse sighed. "What a long ass drive…" Sings turned on the radio. Some kind of jazz came on. Jesse slumped in his seat and fell asleep.

"_Kara! Did you see Rommel? Dude, he fucking bust his ass hard!"_

"_Oh my God, let me see!!_

"_It's hysterical!"_

"_Yo, what're you guys watching?"_

"_Remember that day when I told you to PRETEND to tri-"_

"_AHAHAHA!!"_

"_Yesable, I remember…"_

"_Dude that must have hurt!"_

"_Not as much as that gun shot!"_

"NO!"

"Oh my God, what is it!?" The car swerved slightly and Sings pulled over. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh…oh God… No, I'm fine…I'm fine…sorry about that…"

"It's alright. You scared the shit outta me though!" Sings said, laughing. She pulled out of the side of the road. Jesse rubbed his eyes and squinted at the afternoon sun.


End file.
